Tudo é possível
by LillyQueen85
Summary: FIC MORRILLA Duas atrizes descobrem uma atração através do ódio que sentem. **SwanQueen Era para ser um shoot, mas se vocês gostarem, pode haver continuação! Mandem reviews!
1. Elevador

Ter me mudado para Vancouver já não era mais um problema, tirando o fato do clima da cidade ser gelado e eu ter que revezar entre o roteiro que precisava ser decorado e um copo de café quente nas mãos , eu já havia me acostumado com quase tudo.

Quase tudo, menos com ela.

Não sei porque a presença dela me incomodava tanto, para falar a verdade, ela nunca havia feito nada que justificasse o meu sentimento. No começo eu a via se esforçar para ser simpática, sempre que tinha a oportunidade tentava puxar assunto e até me incluir nas conversas que ela tinha com o pessoal do elenco, eu era quem nunca dei muita bola, depois de um tempo, ela não fazia mais questão de tentar. E honestamente? Era um alívio não precisar estar perto dela fora dos limites do set de gravação.

Aquele dia não seria diferente, seríamos apenas nós duas gravando e eu estaria lá, pontualmente às 5am, como solicitou o diretor, se não fosse uma merda fenomenal que aconteceu antes de eu chegar na da sala de figurinos.

Na noite anterior, eu fui postar algumas imagens referentes ao próximo episódio, a pedido da produção do seriado, pois eu detestava fazer parte do marketing do seriado, mas estava no contrato de todos o elenco acessar redes sociais. Parece que isso agora é comum, inacreditável.  
De qualquer maneira, enquanto eu me divertia com as reações dos fãs de Emma a cada foto postada, eu respondia algumas menções e passava os olhos em alguns links que eu recebia.

Teve um que particularmente chamou a minha atenção e eu não sei exatamente porque comecei a ler prestando atenção de verdade.

Eu já havia ouvido falar que os fãs escreviam histórias com nossos personagens, os envolvendo em situações que os autores da série não tinham em mente, mas jamais tive vontade de ler algumas dessas histórias, até aquela noite. Não gostava nem de imaginar nós duas unidas amorosamente, não fazia nenhum sentido.

"_Interessante, não é de todo ruim o enredo. Se Emma não fosse interpretada por mim, eu diria que é até fofo."_ _"Nossa, tem cenas quentes muito bem escritas aqui também"_– meu rosto corou mesmo sabendo que eu estava sozinha. "_hahaha. Hook é um babaca nessa história, até parece que Emma estaria mesmo com ele se ele fosse assim"._ E foi aí que algo me ocorreu e resolvi que após ler aquela história, leria muitas outras.

Acordei dando um salto da cama ao perceber que eu adormeci enquanto lia histórias relacionadas a Emma e Regina. Por mais bizarro que isso fosse, eu acordei molhadas e senti vergonha de mim por aquilo.

Corri para manter a pontualidade, agarrei um café rapidamente na cafeteria próxima da minha casa para poder encarar a Sra Mills durante um dia inteiro de gravação na floresta.

Estacionei na minha vaga, sim, eu tinha uma vaga com o meu nome e aquilo me fazia feliz por algum motivo egocentrista.

Peguei meu café, o roteiro, o celular, o par de chaves, meus óculos e bati a porta com os pés, já que as mãos estavam ocupadas com tantas outras coisas.

Eu estava uma bagunça naquela manhã, cabelos desgrenhados, de cara lavada e ainda me certifiquei se realmente havia tirado o pijama. Não estava preocupada, afinal eu passaria por um tratamento de beleza dentro do estúdio. De longe, saindo de seu carro, avistei aquela mulher deslumbrante, ela já estava impecável as 5am e ainda não tinha nem amanhecido.

Tinha todos os fios perfeitamente penteados na sua cabeça, uma maquiagem leve, e roupas ajustadas em seu corpo curvilíneo. Ela me viu e eu a vi, mas nós nos ignoramos, como de costume.

Não sei porque, mas vê-la ali me recordou alguma das histórias que li antes de adormecer e esse pensamento me deixou com a calcinha molhada! _"Mas que diabos há com você!"_

Segui meu caminho equilibrando as minhas coisas na única mão livre que eu tinha, enquanto a outra levava meu café até minha boca sem me dar o trabalho de olhar para trás.

Enquanto o elevador estava parado 15o andar, eu rezava para que ela não chegasse até que eu pudesse entrar na máquina sozinha e seguir tranquilamente até o salão de figurinos. O tilintar de seu salto alto quebrou o silêncio e ela finalmente parou do meu lado, aguardando o elevador chegar. Senti que ela me fitava dos pés a cabeça, provavelmente rindo da minha bagunça física. Eu arfei.

**–****Frio, né?**– Ela quem quebrou o silêncio, como costumava acontecer antigamente.

**–****Sim.**– Limitei a respondê-la e levei meu café a boca mas desta vez para molhar meus lábios.

**–****Hoje faremos uma grande cena Swanqueen, os fãs vão amar.**– Mais uma vez Lana se esforçava para ser simpática.

**– ****É. Espero que sim**.- Lancei meu melhor sorriso falso sem olhá-la nos olhos, apenas apressando mentalmente o elevador de onde não tirei o olhar.

_"Como ela consegue falar dessa união de nossas personagens tão tranquilamente?"_ Aquele papo de Emma e Regina estarem apaixonadas era tão desconcertante para mim que eu não conseguia nem falar o nome do casal em voz alta.

Graças a Deus o elevador chegou. Apertei o botão do andar que precisava ir e ela fez o mesmo. Abri meu aparelho celular, não tinha nada específico para olhar nele, queria apenas desviar a atenção e não precisar olhar para ela enquanto esperávamos o elevador nos levar.

Após desbloquear, pulou uma imagem em tela cheia do aparelho de uma mulher morena com as características de Lana no meio das pernas de uma outra mulher loira, de cabelos compridos e cacheados enquanto claramente faziam sexo oral. Antes que eu pudesse fechar aquilo sem que ela notasse, o elevador deu tranco inesperado e o aparelho voou de minhas mãos e somente parou de escorregar quando atingiu exatamente o meio seus dois pés, a deixando com uma visão bastante nítida da imagem que ainda brilhava na tela. Senti meu rosto arder de vergonha.

_"Merda! Maldita história de merda que eu deixei aberta ontem!"_

Antes que eu pudesse recolher o aparelho do chão ela mesmo se abaixou e fez questão de olhar a imagem antes de passá-lo de volta para mim.

**–****Podia jurar que você fazia parte dos CaptainSwan!** Aí o motivo que eu não podia suportá-la, Lana Parrilla era cínica como o diabo!

**–****Eu não faço parte de nada, apenas faço meu trabalho como me mandam fazer.**–Respondi furiosa, querendo fuzilá-la com os olhos.

E a coisa que eu mais desejava era sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível e nunca mais falar com aquela mulherzinha. Mas Murphy, meu bom amigo, ainda não tinha terminado de me foder naquela manhã: a luz no prédio acabou enquanto estávamos dentro daquele maldito elevador. Eu e "rainh má" presas numa porra de elevador.

Bati inúmeras vezes na porta, em vão.

Acendi a lanterna do meu celular e resolvi fazer o que ela já havia feito: me render e esperar.

**–****Por que não aproveita que está sem fazer nada e termina de ler aquela história da imagem que eu vi?!**

_"Ela só pode estar de brincadeira!"_

**–****Eu não perco meu tempo lendo coisas que envolvam seu nome.**

**–****Não é o que parece. Aliás, eu realmente espero que você se contente em apenas ler esse tipo de história, porque seria muito estranho saber que você vai dormir pensando em mim também!**

Ela era, além de tudo, muito presunçosa e por um breve momento eu quis gritar na cara dela o quanto ela era gostosa, e que sim, eu fiquei com tesão de imaginá-la pelada enquanto Emma fodia Regina em todos os cenários possíveis e de formas imagináveis. Mas ela não era Regina e eu não era Emma então me calei.

Eu sabia que estava vermelha e dei graças a Deus por não ela não poder me ver direito, devido à falta de luz naquele momento.

–**O que te faz ser tão petulante?**

**–****Você.**

Podia ver a sobrancelha dela arqueada e seus olhos me encarando. Eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

**–****EU?** "_Ela realmente está querendo me tirar do sério. E está conseguindo!"_

–**Sim, você. **. - Ela soletrou furiosa.

Deu dois passos para frente, invadindo meu espaço pessoal, me encurralando contra a parede do pequeno elevador que estávamos.

**–****Como eu posso te irritar? Você só pode ser doente! Há anos não falo com você.-** Falei com um tom de voz alterado.

Aquela louca realmente passou de todos os limites quando apoiou seus braços no elevador, um de cada lado da minha cabeça, me enjaulando entre a parede e seu rosto, deixando nossos lábios a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. Podia sentir um líquido quente escorrendo nas minhas coxas contra a calça fininha que eu vestia quando eu associei aquela possessividade da mulher com a de Regina Mills/Madame Mayor com Emma nas histórias que li na última noite.

**–****Exatamente por não falar comigo que você me irrita, J.**

Eu podia jurar que ela ia me beijar ou algo bem próximo a isso e eu parei de respirar, tentando ficar inerte a sua aproximação repentina. Ela recuou para trás.

**–****Nem todo o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo, Sra Evil.**

**–****Todo não. Mas você sim, J.**–Apesar da pouca luz que tínhamos através da minha lanterna acesa, eu consegui ver faíscas saindo de seus olhos.

**– ****Há! Você é mesmo uma louca!**

**–****Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz!**– Me contestou fazendo uma clara alusão à sua fala na série e então eu a tive certeza que ela queria me provocar.

Eu aproximei meu corpo do seu, assim como ela havia feito comigo minutos antes, diminui os espaço entre nós, aproximei meus lábios dos seu ouvido direito, afastei seu cabelo para trás da orelha e disse bem baixinho:

**–****Você não sabe do que EU sou capaz!**

Eu pude sentir sua cabeça cair levemente para trás e antes que eu saísse dali, ela segurou no meu braço e me puxou de volta. Eu a agarrei com os dois braços pela cintura e a trouxe pra bem perto de mim colando seu corpo no meu.

Minha calça já estava encharcada de tesão por aquela maldita. Ela mirou meus olhos com urgência e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

**–****O quanto você me deseja agora, "Miss Swan"?**

Eu não conseguia mais segurar o desejo de possuir aquela mulher. Passei os últimos 4 anos negando o quanto ela me tirava do eixo, sentido medo do que a mídia diria, e agora eu estava ali, sufocada pela minha própria repressão, prestes a cometer a maior loucura da minha vida e cagava para qualquer uma dessas coisas.

**–****Eu te desejo com cada fibra do meu corpo, "rainha".**

–**Prove, J! Prove o quanto você me quer e eu deixo você me fuder aqui.**

Eu poderia gozar só de ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Peguei sua mão e a levei para minha virilha, por cima de todo o tecido que eu vestia, e ela pôde sentir o efeito que causava em mim, a deixei sentir a calça que vestia completamente molhada, enquanto eu me contorcia com o toque dela na minha região mais sensível.

**–****E agora, seu mundo gira em torno de quem?-** Ela era uma safada. Uma puta safada. Uma puta safada gostosa que minha tinha a seus pés e estava prestes a ter certeza disso.

–**Gira em torno de você, LP. Agora vem aqui, sua puta!**

Eu a agarrei com a urgência que sentia por aquele momento. Os lábios grossos da morena eram um convite para o restante do corpo. Ela aceitou facilmente minha língua passar dentro de sua boca com a mesma necessidade que eu sentia de invadi-la e nos beijamos com um desejo que jamais tive senti por outra pessoa antes.

Agarrei o bumbum perfeito dela e subi um pouco seu vestido a fim de tocar aquele corpo delicioso. Ela arrancou meu casaco expondo meus ombros nus, me deixando numa regata que eu vestia sem sutiã. Suas unhas cravavam em minhas costas chegando a perfurar a pele até sair sangue, era uma sensação de dor mas de muito prazer. Eu finalmente arranquei sua meia calça e com ela foi junto sua a peça íntima, expondo seu sexo debaixo do vestido.

A morena estava muito molhada e tocar seu sexo fez seu corpo todo contorcer e ela mergulhou sua cabeça no meu ombro me presenteando com leves mordidas que intensificavam a pressão em resposta às minhas carícias em todo o seu corpo.

Eu abri o zíper lateral de seu vestido, deixando-o cair sob seus pés, expondo seu corpo todinho nu. Meu olhar se perdeu onde minha boca queria beijar.

_"MEU DEUS!"_

–**Você é um inferno, LP!**

A morena sorriu maliciosamente e eu não resisti aos seus belos seios. Uma de minhas mãos acariciava um dos seios e minha boca beijava o outro, mordiscando seu mamilo rígido.

Minha outra mão subia e descia nas coxas torneadas dela. Essa mulher era o inferno para mim, e eu sabia que estava perdida.

Levantei seu corpo pequeno pela cintura e a apoiei na parede, ela laçou as pernas em volta do meu corpo e abraçou-me pela nuca enquanto beijava meu pescoço e rasgava minha regata.

**–****Vai me fuder de pé, contra a parede?**

Eu a calei com um beijo forte. Podia sentir seu sexo molhado e quente roçando em meu abdômen e não tive dó, estoquei três dedos dentro daquela putinha.

**–****Oh. -Era isso que você queria de mim o tempo inteiro, não é?**

Aquela voz rouca e sexy me levavam ao delírio enquanto podia sentir ela rebolar em meus dedos durante o movimento de vai e vem. Ela estava prestes a gozar e seu corpo tremeu inteiro e sua boca buscava pela minha.

**–****Me come assim, não pareeeee.. Ahhhh!**

Senti cada uma de suas contrações internas e só retirei meus dedos dali quando tive certeza que não haveria mais nenhuma. Meus dedos estavam cheios de fluido da Sra Delicia e só parei de beijar sua boca para chupar meus próprios dedos, eu precisava sentir o gosto daquela mulher.

Aparentemente, os dedos foram apenas um convite para o meu desejo de senti-la gozar na minha boca. A coloquei com cuidado de volta ao chão, me abaixei um pouco e estiquei uma de suas pernas em cima do meu ombro, assim minha boca teve livre acesso ao sexo dela.

Comecei suavemente, lambendo cada dobra e recolhendo cada gota do último gozo enquanto ela gemia no pé de meu ouvido, me causando arrepios. Até notar seu clitóris rígido novamente, e chupá-lo forte fazendo com a perna que lhe restava no chão, bambeasse e eu lhe desse apoio com meus braços, atracando-na contra a parede.

**–****Jenni, quero gozar com você**.-me disse em meio a gemidos. Eu não podia negar o pedido dela.

Ela terminou de tirar minha calça, e me fitou de cima a baixo.

–**Gostosa! Agora sente-se aqui comigo que eu quero sentir você roçar em mim.**

Eu a obedeci. Maliciosamente, me colocou em cima dela, formando uma uma tesoura com as nossas pernas a fim de nossos sexos colarem um no outro. Num movimento frenético, senti seu sexo escorrendo fluídos grudado no meu e eu já não conseguia mais me segurar. Meu gozo chegou de forma tão intensa que me faltou ar, se misturou com a lubrificação dela, a deixando ainda mais molhada. Sem parar o que fazíamos, busquei sua boca e a beijei com vontade e ela gemeu dentro da minha boca enquanto tremia o corpo inteiro. Deixei meu corpo escorregar para trás até que encontrasse o chão.

Aquela mulher era um furacão. Ela engatinhou até onde eu estava jogada, e começou a lamber minhas pernas, parando somente quando encontrou meu sexo ainda melado. Eu senti um choque cada vez que senti a língua dela passando lambendo todo o prazer que ela havia me proporcionado.

Encontrou meus lábios e me beijou eroticamente para que eu sentisse o gosto do sexo que acabamos de fazer.

Ainda estava em transe, quando percebemos a luz do elevador piscar e meu coração acelerou.

Imediatamente nos levantamos e nos vestimos o mais rápido que conseguimos. Ela estava extremamente sexy e eu fui ao seu encontro para limpar sua boca e queixo, agora visíveis com a luz, que brilhavam, entregando a obscenidade que havíamos cometido.E naquele pequeno momento, nós duas percebemos que não seria a última vez.

Depositei um beijo suave em seus lábios, e ela retribuiu. Nos entreolhamos enquanto eu me afastava de volta, ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta, pela primeira vez, foi sincero. Aquela mulher era realmente demais.

Finalmente o elevador se moveu e abriu a porta, parando em um andar aleatório.

Todos que trabalhariam naquela manhã estavam ali, parados do outro lado da porta, nos olhando com o olhar assustado. Provavelmente tensos, pois não era segredo para ninguém que as duas atrizes principais do show não se suportavam.

Recebi uma mensagem de texto do meu agente, pouco antes de finalmente conseguir chegar na sala de figurinos:**_"JM, a câmera do elevador tem infra vermelho e estava ligada à bateria o tempo inteiro, estou tentando recuperar a gravação, mas sabe-se lá quem ainda não viu ao vivo. Esteja preparada. Conte comigo!"_**


	2. Incêndio

(LP)

Sem pensar muito, simplesmente ajeitei o meu vestido e saí do elevador sem olhar para trás.

Minhas pernas cambaleavam um pouco e foi difícil manter a pose em cima do salto alto. JM realmente acabou comigo.

Eu finalmente havia entendido seus motivos para manter-se distante de mim e concordei mentalmente que realmente não poderíamos ser próximas.

Caminhei lentamente pelos corredores do estúdio.

A linda figura daquela mulher nua não saia de minha mente e nem de minha calcinha. Não sentia vergonha por aquilo. Era sexo, coisa de pele. Jamais me apaixonaria por uma mulher estando casada com Fred, afinal esse era o acordo.

Era uma sensação boa, até encontrar na sala de maquiagem uma equipe que me aguardava impaciente.

Ninguém teve coragem de falar. Tive uma manhã tediosa com a equipe de cabelo e maquiagem trocando olhares assustados e rindo baixinho.

Estava distraída, rolando a tela de meu aparelho celular, lendo alguma coisa não importante quando fui surpreendida por um sms aflito de meu marido.

**_–_****_Bom dia, marido! A que devo a honra?_**

**_–_****_Merda, L. você precisa parar com isso!_**

Do que ele estava falando afinal? E por que gritar desse jeito no meu ouvido.

**_–_****_Ei, qual o seu problema?_**

–**_L., eles já sabem, todo mundo já sabe. Bom, todo mundo ainda não. Mas que merda, você não consegue segurar essas suas calças?_**

**_–_****_C.. Como sabem?_**– Eu realmente não esperava aquilo.

**_–_****_A porra do elevador tem câmera! Tá tudo gravado!_**

_"Tá tudo gravado."_ Aquilo bateu na minha cabeça como um martelo por horas. Era questão de tempo até a mídia inteira receber esse vídeo.

Amanhã estarei na capa do jornal!

Meu marido não pareceu se importar muito com o que sabia. Menos mal. Não queria ter que começar a me justificar ainda.

A esta altura da minha carreira não conseguia manter sigilo de nada que acontecia em minha vida pessoal e com muito esforço, minha equipe contornava as fofocas que a mídia lançava a meu respeito. Muitas eram verdade, devo confessar.

Mas isso não dava o direito daqueles urubus nojentos publicarem notas envolvendo pessoas que não são do meio artístico, motivo pelo qual perdi minha última namorada.

Diferente do meu atual marido, ela detestava holofotes e a super exposição foi um baque na vida dela.

Voltei para a sala de maquiagem e todos fecharam as bocas. Minha vontade era de mandar aquele bando de fofoqueiros a merda, mas contive minha ânsia e fingi que não percebi que meu vídeo pornô era o assunto do momento e que provavelmente eles estavam lembrando das obscenidades que eu os presenteei minutos atrás. No fundo eu não ligava para o que nenhum deles pensassem.

Havia apenas uma única pessoa que eu gostaria de ler os pensamentos, os dela: JM.

Aquela altura da manhã ela certamente sabia sobre o incidente do vídeo.

Se eu tivesse seu número de celular, provavelmente teria mandando alguma mensagem.

Quando finalmente fiquei pronta, soube que iria encontrá-la para o ensaio das cenas que faríamos hoje e acertar alguns detalhes de iluminação e efeitos de cena.

Meu coração acelerou a medida que avançava os passos em direção ao cenário preparado para nos receber.

Apesar de não ter uma solução milagrosa para os problemas que teríamos que enfrentar, estava realmente ansiosa para vê-la novamente.

Desci o último lance de escada que nos separava e finalmente entrei na sala de paredes verdes. Meu pensamento cheio de malícia tornou o local inapropriado. Eu precisava sentir suas mãos dentro de mim mais uma vez.

Girei meus olhos ao redor do ambiente e finalmente pude vê-la, graciosamente saindo de uma das portas do estúdio, já estava devidamente caracterizada de seu personagem e sua imagem nua dentro do elevador saltou em minha mente. Senti vontade de devorá-la ali mesmo.

Ela notou a minha presença e mesmo longe me lançou um de seus sorrisos falsos. Respirei fundo e tomei coragem para seguir adiante. Ela girou seu corpo pro lado oposto de onde eu estava. Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos.

_"O que deu nela?"_

Nosso diretor se aproximou de mim com cautela, como se eu não soubesse o que havia feito, me fazendo virar os olhos com a sua atitude.

**–****Er... Está tudo bem?**

**–****Corta essa, Martin. O que deu nela, hein?**

Martin sempre dirigiu nossas cenas e com o passar dos anos criamos bastante intimidade, esperava que pelo menos ele agisse de forma natural. Mas pelo jeito, teria que encarar um dia bem difícil pela frente. Suspirei e fui fazer o que deveria ser feito.

Após algumas horas testando a posição da luz em cima de minha personagem, passamos pelo teste dos microfones. Passei por todos os procedimentos sozinha. Ela também.

Por algum motivo a equipe não nos deixava juntas. Meu olhos buscavam por ela sem mesmo que eu notasse o que estava fazendo, e não encontrá-la me deixava frustada.

Estava pedindo aos céus que aquele dia terminasse de uma vez e senti seu corpo quente parado atrás do meu quando eu menos esperava.

Não queria que ela me dissesse que precisávamos conversar. Não queria ter que esquecer ou pior, fingir que nada aconteceu. Me virei de frente a ela. Olhando seus olhos.

Ela ficou ali parada, buscando palavras para dizer algo que nunca conseguiu. Enquanto eu buscava seu olhar, ela fugia das minhas miradas.

Vê-la tão frágil me deu vontade de abraçá-la mas achei melhor me conter.

Sem tomar atitude alguma ela decidiu me deixar dali, completamente sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Ela não olhou para trás, nem ao menos se importou em saber como eu estava. Fui ingênua, me senti uma trouxa. Mas ao menos eu fui verdadeira. Ela era cruel.

Quis chorar.

Não podia imaginar que gostava tanto assim de alguém eu detestava.  
Johanne correu, sem pedir explicações, para retocar a maquiagem em meus olhos que encheram de água.

Seu cheiro de café era irritante e ainda perturbava a minha mente com memórias naquele dia interminável.

Os olhos que eu tanto busquei pela manhã, a noite os evitei. Passei um dia de cão suportando um turbilhão de sentimentos, estava exausta querendo voltar para minha casa ao terminar a gravação.

Passei em meu trailer apenas para pegar minha bolsa. Fitei o sofá e decidi sentar ali apenas alguns minutos antes de finalizar de vez o meu dia. O sofá de couro marrom e a pouca luz do ambiente me deixaram melancólica e senti uma lágrima escorrer. Não sei exatamente o que deu em mim ali, talvez eu estivesse me rendendo ao inevitável e desabei a estafa mental que acumulei durante aquele dia inteiro. Recusei-me a sentir pena de mim, teria que encarar a realidade dos fatos e sair dali seria o primeiro passo. Me levantei, apaguei as poucas luzes acesas, dei uma última olhada e finalmente dei duas voltas na chave, trancando a porta.

Caminhei de volta em direção ao estacionamento.

Parei de frente ao elevador e apertei o botão apressando mentalmente a máquina para que eu pudesse finalmente sair daquele lugar.

**–****Murphy.**

Ela parou do meu lado e em sinal de rendição ao destino colocou seus braços ao lado do corpo com as palmas das mãos esticadas para cima, apertou o botão e aguardou o elevador.

Eu não pude evitar e sorri para ela, mesmo a odiando tanto. E ela me devolveu um belo sorriso sem jeito, um que eu não conhecia ainda. Seu olhar se focou de volta para o elevador.

Eu a fitei dos pés a cabeça sem que ela me olhasse nos olhos. Reparei como estava linda, parecia uma menininha, vestia a mesma roupa de quando chegou no estúdio pela manhã. Ela arfou e não tirou os olhos do contador dos andares acima de nossas cabeças.

**–****Você tem alguma coisa para fazer agora?**– Ela finalmente perguntou, sem me olhar nos olhos.

–**Não. Absolutamente nada**. - Eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer, a começar por resolver alguns problemas de vídeo pornô envolvendo meu nome.

**–****Quer ir tomar um café comigo?**

**–****Claro. Parece uma ótima ideia**. -Como conseguir dizer não para ela agora se eu passei o dia inteiro a desejando?

Percebi que o elevador ainda não havia saído do 15o andar.

–**Que tal se nós formos de escada? Só para variar...**–A olhei maliciosamente e ela entendeu.

Como se esperasse ouvir aquilo, rapidamente ela me puxou pelos braços e bateu a porta corta fogo da escada de incêndio atrás de nós.

Éramos apenas nossos dois corpos esgueirados na escadaria do estúdio 108.

Olhei para cima para me certificar que não havia câmera. Ela fez o mesmo.  
Sem precisar dizer mais nada, ela tirou a mão de meu braço e a lançou em minha nuca, arrastando meu corpo para bem perto do dela. Fechei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, a fim de assegurar que ela não sairia dali.

Ela meteu com força uma de suas pernas magras e definidas entre as minhas, levando a barra do meu vestido para cima e apertou-me com força contra a parede atrás de mim.

Ela trazia num olhar doce a malícia. Nossas testas estavam coladas, eu senti o cheiro do sexo que fizemos ainda colado em sua roupa. O hálito forte de café que exalava de sua boca, me levou a loucura.

Meu Deus, como eu queria senti-la novamente dentro de mim. Minha vida já estava completamente fora de meu controle e justamente tudo que eu queria me traria ainda mais problemas. Fechei meus olhos e esqueci quem eu era, deixei que ela me levasse.

Suas mãos foram ágeis para terminar de subir meu vestido até que ele saísse completamente do meu corpo. Ela segurou meu cabelo para trás e lançou sua língua quente no meu pescoço deixando todos os meus pelos eriçados. Sua língua subia em direção ao meu ouvido, aumentando ainda mais o meu desejo.

Com meus cabelos presos em sua mão, ela virou meu corpo, colocando-me de costas para ela. Meus seios foram prensados contra a porta gelada enquanto suas mãos quentes deslizavam nas minhas costas. Minhas pernas bambeavam com o seu toque.

Meus braços estavam esticados e a palma de minhas mãos me mantinham de pé, apoiando-me na porta a minha frente. Suas unhas cravaram minha cintura e ela me pôs a rebolar contra seu sexo, esfregando-se em minha bunda nua enquanto ela gemia atrás de mim.

_"Que mulher deliciosa!"_

Me sentia ainda mais excitada por saber o quanto ela me desejava.

Atirei minhas mãos no meio de suas pernas e constatei o que eu mais queria, JM estava mais molhada do que a primeira vez. Sentir suas calças molhadas novamente quase me fez gozar.

Afastei seu corpo de trás de mim, me virei lentamente e passei ao lado dela.

**–****Você me quer, não quer?**

Ela engoliu seco e assentiu com a cabeça.

Sentei-me num dos degraus a uns dois metros de distância dela e afastei ligeiramente as minhas pernas, apoiei meus dois braços em meus cotovelos no degrau superior ao que sentei e a lancei um olhar pegando fogo.

–**Tire suas roupas**. -Exigi. -**Uma a uma.**

JM me encarou de volta. Agora era ela quem se apoiava contra a porta.

Primeiro ela deixou o casaco escorregar de seus braços. Em troca eu acariciei os meus seios massageando-os lentamente e puxei meu mamilo para frente enquanto gemia com a minha própria carícia.

Eu sabia que ela estava ardendo. Eu gostava de brincar com ela assim.

JM tirou a calça e eu afastei ainda mais as minhas pernas. Deixei meu sexo completamente exposto para ela e a lancei um sorriso cheio de desejo. Ela umideceu seus lábios encarando minha virilha.

A próxima peça foi sua calcinha. Eu não aguentei vê-la quase toda nua.

Desci as minhas mãos em meu corpo em busca do meu sexo, queria vê-la enquanto acariciei meu clitóris rígido em movimentos circulares. Os olhos verdes me encaravam e meu gemidos intensificaram. Eu mal conseguia responder por mim. Sua boca estava entre aberta e manteve seus olhos vidrados no que eu faria a seguir. JM me excitava pela forma como demonstrava o seu desejo por mim.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás sem deixar de encará-la nenhum segundo e involuntariamente minhas costas arquearam para cima com o olhar em chamas dela em cima do meu corpo.

**–****Você é minha e não há nada que você possa fazer!**

Ela não resistiu muito tempo, por fim arrancou sua regata, e finalmente veio buscar em mim aquilo que queria.

Atirou seu corpo em cima do meu e me beijou. Um beijo erótico. O qual ela usou para revelar todo seu desejo de estar ali.

Eu agarrei sua bunda, forçando o seu corpo a roçar em cima de mim. Não havia nada mais delicioso do que beijá-la e sentir o que causava nela através do líquido quente que escorria em cima da minha barriga.

Levantei meu corpo e a coloquei sentada em cima das minha virilha enquanto suas unhas rasgavam minhas costas e seus dentes cravavam em meus ombros.

Suas pernas estavam dobradas no pequeno espaço de um degrau e então eu apoiava seu corpo sentindo seus seios colados contra os meus.

Com a minha mão direita busquei seu sexo, passando meu dedos lentamente por toda a sua cavidade. Seus olhos se fecharam com o meu toque e então ela começou a gemer.

Coloquei dois dedos delicadamente dentro dela e com o polegar massajei seu clitoris. Ela rebolava gostoso em cima da minha mão. Seus seios estavam apontando para mim e eu me deliciei em cada um de seus mamilos enfiando inteiro na minha boca ouvindo ela pedir mais.

Senti seu corpo todo tremer e a beijei a fim de preenche-la para que gozasse completamente dentro de mim.

Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e a entreguei. A sentir sugando meu dedo com tanta vontade eu queria mais e partilhamos aquele beijo enquanto sentíamos o gosto do gozo dela.

Ela se levantou e me virou de quatro. Apoiei o peso do meu corpo em meus cotovelos e intencionalmente arrebitei ainda mais minha bunda para ela. Ela se ajoelhou e lambeu toda a extensão entre meu anus e minha virilha, me fazendo morder os lábios de prazer.

Ela afastou minhas pernas e deitou-se na escada posicionando-se bem em baixo de mim.

Sua língua encontrou meu clitoris rapidamente e seus dedos magros começaram a estocar o fundo de minha vagina. Eu estava completamente rendida a ela.

Ela movia seus lábios numa sincronia perfeita com os dedos. Eu gozei imediatamente no seu rosto. Meus braços não tinham mais força para me segurar naquela posição e eu me deitei em cima dela.

Ela me envolveu no abraço que eu esperei o dia inteiro. Me senti segura nos braços dela.

**–****Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso..**. -JM calmamente constatou enquanto olhava para o teto acima de nós.

**–****É...**– Limitei a responder suspirando enquanto tentava ler seus pensamentos.


	3. Café quente

blockquote  
pre style="line-height: 21.299999237060547px; white-space: normal; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web Regular', 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Helvetica Neue', 'BBAlpha Sans', 'S60 Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #444444; font-size: 15px;"(JMo)br /br /em "Mas que merda! O que essa mulher tem?"/embr /br /Minha vida estava oficialmente um caos. De cabeça para baixo. E sim, eu a /br /Meu agente não conseguiu aquela gravação e eu pensei seriamente em tirar férias. Dane-se o que iam pensar, eu não estava /br /Precisava procurar um terapeuta, mas em quem confiar? Não conhecia ninguém naquela merda de /br /Entrei no meu carro e dirigi até minha casa. Seu cheiro perfumava minha mente e me deixava ainda mais /br /Estacionei num café diferente que o de costume. Pedi um chá gelado, precisava impor algumas mudanças na minha vida, se quisesse aguentar aquela tormenta. No primeiro gole que dei, arrependimento. Joguei o copo fora e fui embora dali fazendo uma nota mental: nunca mais entrar naquele /br /Rodei o quarteirão em que ficava meu prédio e finalmente achei uma vaga para estacionar. br /br /Eu só queria poder tomar um banho e jogar aquelas roupas no cesto da lavanderia. Quem sabe o cheiro dela iria embora de uma /Estava exausta. br /br /Joguei meu corpo no sofá e me dei conta o quanto estava feliz. E /br /Abri meus emails no celular, que estava em minhas mãos, quase caí do sofá quando recebi mais de 6 mensagens ameaçadoras. A felicidade já não me pertencia mais. br /br /em"Cadê meu agente? Eu pago esse imbecil para ele fazer o que, afinal?!"/embr /br /Todas as mensagens vinham de e-mails anônimos, provavelmente o pessoal da segurança do estúdio vazou com as imagens por uma bela fortuna. Ó /br /strong-E aí, alguma novidade?/strongbr /br /strong-Jennifer, o vídeo original já está comigo, mas as cópias estão espalhadas. Eu realmente sinto muito./strongbr /br /Desliguei o aparelho sem me dar o trabalho de responder aquele imbecil. br /br /Eu estava fodida. br /br /Como pude ser tão leviana? A culpa era dela. Claro que era dela. br /br /Aquilo certamente foi um erro e jamais aconteceria novamente...br /br /Aquela noite eu não preguei meus olhos. Sua figura estonteante não saiu da minha mente nem por um /br /Logo cedo eu saí de casa para uma corrida, já que não iria gravar, precisava manter minha atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Tentei mais uma vez tomar um chá antes de sair mas o café foi quem me /br /A manhã passou tranquila e eu só consegui me desligar ouvindo meu IPod num volume que ninguém acreditaria que eu sairia com os tímpanos ilesos. Me senti muito /Terminei de fazer meu alongamento na rua e tirei o fone de meus ouvidos. Respirei o ar fresco do verão de Vancouver, o vento gelado batia diretamente contra o meu rosto fazendo-me sentir viva. Acho que sorri pela primeira vez no /br /Procurei em meus bolsos a chave do prédio, levantei minha cabeça a fim de enfiá-la na fechadura e ouvi uma voz aveludada chamando meu nome. Não era possível. Senti um arrepio gelado percorrendo minha espinha sendo dominado por uma onda de calor ao me virar. Ela estava ali, saindo de seu carro, estacionado exatamente na porta do meu pré /br /Meu coração foi tomado por sentimentos e seu ritmo acelerou de uma vez. Eu não queria nada daquilo, eu ainda detestava aquela /br /Aproximei meu corpo de onde ela /br /em"O que ela quer aqui?!"/embr /br /Ela vestia roupas simples. Diferente de todas as vezes que eu a vi, ela usava calça jeans, botas de cano alto, uma camiseta clara e um casaco de lã por cima. br /br /Com aquelas roupas, ela podia ser uma mulher comum mas Lana estava mais gostosa a cada dia. "Ai! Lana... Lana..." E eu cheguei a conclusão que precisaria marcar um terapeuta com urgência. Aquilo estava longe de ser /br /-strongLana? Está tudo bem?/strongbr /br /strong-Você vai me convidar para tomar um café na sua casa ou vamos em algum outro lugar?/strongbr /br /A personalidade dela me /br /strong-Ah, claro. Vamos subir./strongbr /br /em"PUTA MERDA! Ela não pode estar falando sério!"/embr /br /Ela me seguiu até que chegássemos dentro da sala do meu apartamento. Percorri todo ambiente com os olhos e me certifiquei que não havia nada muito fora do /br /-strongCharmoso./strongbr /br /strong-Oi?/strongbr /br /strong-O seu apartamento... É charmoso./strongbr /br /strong-Ah, obrigada. Fique a vontade, eu vou preparar o café./strongbr /br /strong-Jennifer, corta essa./strongbr /br /strong-Que?/strongbr /br /strong-Disse para você parar com isso./strongbr /br /strong-Parar com o que?/strongbr /br /strong-Com isso.../strongbr /br /strong-O que você está dizendo?/strongbr /br /strongEla suspirou como se estivesse falando com uma criança./strongbr /br /strong-Jennifer, eu não gosto de café./strongbr /br /strong-Tudo bem, eu tenho chá. Preto. Prefere?/strongbr /br /strong-Não./strongbr /br /Lana /br /-strongO que você quer, então?/strongbr /br /Ela me devorou com os olhos saltando a veia de sua testa. Senti minha calcinha /br /-strongEu vou fazer um café./strongbr /br /strong-Tudo bem, vá. Mas eu não quero, obrigada./strongbr /br /Me dirigi até a cozinha onde pude tomar fôlego. Apoiei minhas mãos no balcão da pia e respirei fundo na tentativa de respirar melhor. Sufoquei. br /br /em" .Foco." /emVoltei para a /br /strong- E então?/strongbr /br /br /strong-Então o que?/strongbr /br /strong-Jennifer, você está bem?/strongbr /br /strong-Oi?/strongbr /br /strong-O café! Você não fez!/strongbr /br /strong-Qual café? /strongbr /br /strong"/strongemDroga. O café..."/embr /br /strong-Sim... Claro. Vou fazer./strongbr /br /Ela provavelmente riu da minha cara. Eu era ingênua e cheguei a pensar que ela poderia gostar de mim. Mas ela era cruel. Era isso que Lana Parrilla era, /br /Não estava a fim de fazer café, então requentei o que havia feito mais cedo. Iria tomar sozinha e não me importava se ele não estivesse tão /br /Voltei com duas xícaras e o bule em minhas mã /br /strong-Se mudar de ideia, sua xícara está aqui./strongbr /br /strong-Obrigada./strongbr /br /Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Vê-la sentada no sofá da minha casa era realmente estranho. E extremamente tentador. br /Me servi de café e ela, atenta, observava cada gesto meu. Tomei o primeiro /br /-strongE Fred? Como está?/strongbr /br /Lana me encarou e abaixou sua cabeç /br /"emQual o meu problema? Por que falar o nome desse cara agora?! Durante 4 anos eu nunca mencionei o nome dele... Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!"/embr /br /strong-Acho que ele digeriu a história do nosso vídeo./strongbr /br /Senti meu rosto queimar. Não era nada daquilo que eu quis /br /strong-Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Lana. Eu sinto muito./strongbr /br /-strongEstá bem, Jennifer. Na verdade, era sobre isso que precisamos conversar./strongbr /br /strong-Eu sei./strongbr /br /Eu não sabia. Não queria saber. O que mais havia para ser dito? Por que tinha que dizer algo? Eu não tinha nada para falar. Eu queria dizer a ela quem era a grande culpada por minha vida estar essa merda, mas não tinha estômago e nem coragem para isso. Iria magoá /br /strong-Jennifer, Fred e eu.../strongbr /br /strong-Você não tem que me dar explicações, Lana.-/strong Tomei mais um gole do café.br /br /strong-Mas eu quero./strongbr /br /strong-Não. Eu não preciso saber de merda nenhuma que envolvam você e o seu marido./strongbr /br /Expressei minha frustração mais do que deveria. Ela não era /br /strong-O que você quer dizer, Jennifer?/strongbr /br /Silêncio. Isso foi tudo que ela tirou de mim. br /br /-strongCertamente eu me equivoquei a seu respeito, Jennifer. Obrigada pelo café!/strongbr /br /Lana Parrilla realmente apoiou suas duas mãos no sofá, puxou seu corpo para cima, suspirou e girou seus calcanhares em direção a porta de saída. br /br /Eu não queria deixá-la sair. Não desse jeito. Eu não era um /br /Ela simplesmente fechou a porta e saiu sem dizer nada. Fiquei ali parada, em choque. br /br /Quis /br /em"O que eu estou fazendo?!/em" Me dei conta que eu não ia deixá-la partir. Corri o mais rápido que pude, abri a porta, atravessei o corredor que separava meu apartamento do elevador e não a vi mais ali. br /br /Fui tomada pelo desespero. Eu queria aquela mulher. br /br /Olhei em direção à rua na janela do 6 andar. Nada. br /br /Foi então que, ainda ali, vi seu carro estacionado no mesmo local. Meu coração saltou. Esperei alguns segundos e a vi sair do pré /br /-Hey!br /br /Ela seguiu firme, sem me /br /-Heeey!- Gritei mais alto, não me importei com as pessoas que passavam ali e nos /br /Finalmente ela se virou, buscando de onde vinha aquele som. Seus lindos olhos castanhos encontraram os meus. Eu a vi secando uma lágrima. Sorri aliviada para /br /Ela tomou ar e iniciou um diálogo lá de baixo e eu a respondi da janela. br /br /strong-Achei melhor não arriscar e optei por evitar o elevador, vim de escada! /strongbr /br /-strong Você teve uma ótima idéia!/strongbr /br /strong-Faz muito frio aqui em baixo!/strongbr /br /strong-Então volte para cima!/strongbr /br /-strongSó se você tiver alguma coisa quente para beber./strongbr /br /strong-Eu posso te servir o melhor café requentado de toda América!/strongbr /br /-strongEu adoraria/strong! - Seus lábios esticaram-se para cima e seu sorriso derreteu meu coraçã /br /Eu a aguardava ansiosa na porta. Vi quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ela correu em minha direçã /br /Abraçou meu pescoço, como se já o possuísse. Eu a peguei pela cintura e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Nossas testas estavam coladas e eu me lembrei como senti saudades do cheiro doce que saia de sua pele. Era bom tê-la em meus braç /br /-strongTentei não demorar para voltar, acho que o elevador me ajudou./strongbr /br /strong- Então quer dizer que Murphy finalmente está do nosso lado!/strongbr /br /Ela tocou a ponta do seu nariz no meu, mirou meus olhos e sorriu. Tirou uma de suas mãos do meu pescoço e deslizou seu dedo indicador em torno de toda a borda do meu rosto sem interromper nossa troca de olhar. Aos poucos, ela possuía cada vez mais meu coração. br /br /Seu dedo acariciando meu o rosto me fazia esquecer os problemas. Tirei minhas duas mãos de sua cintura e as coloquei em seu br /rosto, ela então abaixou o seu braço e eu a puxei para um beijo. br /br /Minha língua encontrou seu caminho, suavemente, escorregava dentro de sua boca. Lana fechou seus braços em meu pescoço me apertando contra seu corpo. Sem nos soltarmos, eu interrompi o beijo e mantive nossas testas /br /-strongQuero te olhar./strongbr /br /Ela tinha em seu rosto o mais lindo dos sorrisos que eu já presenciei. Eu jamais me cansaria de olhá-la. Aquilo me /br /strong-Encontrou?/strongbr /br /strong-O que?/strongbr /br /strong-Não sei. O que você estava procurando./strongbr /br /-strongE o que eu estava procurando?/strongbr /br /strong-Eu já disse que não sei... Você me olha como se procurasse algo... Encontrou?/strongbr /br /Eu não podia mais evitar. Meu corpo pedia seu corpo. Minhas mãos tinham urgência em sentir sua pele. Minha boca precisava dos br /lábios carnudos colados nos meus. Finalmente, meus olhos precisavam buscar os seus, onde quer que eu /br /strong-Não. Ainda estou completamente perdida!/strongbr /br /Eu a beijei romanticamente. br /br /Toda a preocupação quanto ao vídeo, foi pro espaço. Eu perdi o juízo e não fazia a mínima questão de encontrá-lo. Me senti /br /Minha mão esquerda escorregou por debaixo de sua camiseta, passou de baixo do sutiã e finalmente encontrou seu seio. Ele se encaixou perfeitamente no tamanho da minha mão. Prendi seus mamilos entre meus dois dedos e a ouvi gemer /br /A puxei para perto de mim. Me aproximei de seu ouvido direito e gemi para ela ouvir enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam em seu /br /Da última vez que transamos ela acabou comigo e hoje eu quis mostrar quem /br /Afastei meu corpo. Ela me olhou. Puxei a barra do meu top de ginástica para cima, passei pela minha cabeça e o tirei do meu corpo. br /br /Meus seios estavam nus. Ela se sentou no sofá para me /br /Desamarrei lentamente o nó do laço da minha calça de ginástica encarando-na. A peça escorregou sobre as minhas pernas. Levantei br /cada um de meus pés e a deixei no chão enquanto caminhava em sua direçã /br /Parei de frente a ela e me virei de costas. Apoiei meus polegares em cada uma das tiras da minha calcinha, virei meu pescoço e a olhei enquanto lambia meus próprios lá /br /Ela me fitou. Ameacei tirar a peça e ela acariciou seu próprio corpo. Aquilo era tentador, mas eu precisava mostrar para ela quem /br /Me virei de frente e caminhei em sua direção. Sentei em cima dela dela no sofá. Passei meus joelhos entre suas pernas, fiquei de frente para ela e agarrei suas duas mã /br /-strongVocê confia em mim?/strongbr /br /strong-Sim./strongbr /br /Amarrei seus dois braços, com o meu próprio top, atrás de seu corpo. Ela não podia tocar mais /br /Me posicionei de pé a sua frente, virei-me de costas, soltei meu cabelo e desci minha calcinha até o chão. Mantive minhas pernas esticadas e certifiquei-me que ela teve uma boa visão do meu sexo exposto bem de frente ao seu rosto. Ela revezava entre gemidos e /br /Passei a mão em um lenço que estava ali. br /br /Estiquei o pano no meio das minhas pernas. Segurei as duas pontas do pano e o esfreguei em toda extensão entre o meu anus e minha virilha. Gemi com a sensação dele roçando em meu clitoris. br /br /Caminhei até ela com o lenço úmido dos meus fluidos em minhas mãos. Ela se /br /Eu a vedei./pre  
/blockquote 


End file.
